We are the Worst Generation
by Legacy009
Summary: I don't have the summary yet. But for now, lets roll with this... Two Fearsome Pirates. today, they're your average criminals, tomorrow though they'll have comrades, and the day after that they'll be chasing their dreams with any means to reach it. Ever wondered how it feels to be on the other side? Good or evil? Come live through both. Meet Ava and Gia.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly over the ocean one morning, all the events of the day before forgotten, washed away. The waves reflected the light, spreading through the surface into the sea floor as it got higher and higher. Bright, strong, the light spread, but the ocean is deep…..and some parts will never see how bright the world can really be. Of course, anything can change.

The straw hats had to be the most insane group of individuals anyone can imagine. Of course they all got along quite well because of it. The Going Merry, it was quite a ship. In fact it was anything BUT a pirate ship when you looked at the friendly lamb head and the stripe sails, paired with the healthy Mikan trees. Inside the ship a young woman silently read her map. It was early morning, when the sky hadn't fully lost its shade of blue, and the clouds were thick before the sun dried them out. She sipped her cup of tea, and turned a page.

BAM. CRASH.

She looked up to see her captain with a grin on his face and the door knob in his hand. The door had smashed on impact to the wall. The knob was all that was left. He turned and looked at the knob as if something was wrong. He slowly looked at the wall, then the rubble all over the floor. "Oops. Oh well." The knob fell with a clank to the floor. "NAMI! I'VE GOT THE MOST EXCITING NEWS YOU'VE EVER HEARD! GUESS!" "You discovered a new type of meat." She went back to her map and tried to will the idiot into walking back outside and doing it quietly. "…No, now I wish I did though. AHH NO, GUESS AGAIN!" He started jumping in place with his hands in fists. She sighed. "What Luffy. It's too early to guess." "There's a HUGE island right outside, and it's got the coolest looking mystery machines ever! I saw stuff FLYING! Like a fake shiny bird! And there tons of Devil fruit users, and and…PEOPLE WERE _WAVING _AT US! Nami….you know what this means right!" She paled at the news, and slowly shook her head no without really registering. The captain closed his eyes and threw his fists up in the air. "…IT'S A PARTY ISLANDDDDDDD!"


	2. Chapter 2

He threw his fists up and screamed. " IT'S A MYSTERY ISLAND!" And the Noise and Screams of the Island faded into the ships walls.

MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE ON THE GRAND LINE…..

A News Pigeon circled ahead a large ship with a whale design. This ship was on the – don't-you-freaking-DARE-land-on list and he wasn't planning on being cooked up for dinner or shot down anytime soon by flying off-course attacks. The pigeon scooped low – Too low, and dropped the Newspaper. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his feathery face and lifted his wings to make a speedy escape…only to feel two large pairs of hands out of seemingly NO-where grab him. The air started to rush by at an alarmingly fast rate. The pair of hands came with laughter, maniacal laughter and shouts in the background of " Let go Damnit! You'll kill this one!" That didn't help the bird any and he started thrashing in his hold. The floor was only a few feet away. All hope felt lost. Then, the hands let go! The bird was so stunned it didn't realize the hands that pulled its wings apart at the last second, or the gust of wind that coincidently blew by in a strong gust the moment its wings were let loose. The bird hovered, and glided higher in the air away from the ship. On the Deck the mighty second division commander laughed his ass off at his brilliant plan. Watching through squinted teary eyes at the face of the pigeon that had yet to realize it was all a cruel sick joke. Something the Commander had thought up when staring up at the sky one boring day, leading him to perfect his attack. Marco wacked him over the head. " You DID make sure the Coo dropped the newspaper before you decided to try and give it a heart attack, right? It won't be giving us any news now if you didn't. " " HAHA- Oh Marco, you doubt me so. It hurts. Right here." He pounded his chest and went back to laughing face first on the deck.

There were three pirates running at neck-breaking speeds on the small, snow covered island. And there was about two hundred foreign speaking angry villagers chasing close behind. Long coats in various colors were more of a hindrance then a help to the pirates but they ran anyway, afraid slowing down to take them off would be just enough for the villagers to catch their targets. They turned corners through the town, dodging and ducking obstacles at the last moment. Looking up ahead, they saw a man wearing a full body covering white/ blue coat, and a white wrap around his head covering everything except his eyes. Beside him was a large white Polar Bear. They swiftly turned their heads when they heard the mob, and their eyes widened. "CAPTAAIIINNN!" Shachi, Penguin, and Isaac screamed in distress at seeing their captain and first-mate, relief breaking out on their face, while the two figures just cringed and tried hiding behind a nearby wall. "CAPTAIN!" They yelled in anger once more, having sharp like features. "Shit_. _Bepo, the ship. Get the ship going and bring it to the surface. We've got to get out of here _now._" Bepo nodded, and the two ran out from the corner, their crewmates right at their heels. "CAPTAIN, WERE YOU GONNA LEAVE US?" " I was just looking for you idiots!" "LIAR!" "WHY ASK IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO DISAGREE?!" They doubled their speed when one villager threw a spear that just grazed law's head wrap. Bepo had taken off in the direction of the sub. A fallen tree that happened to be incredibly long was laying on the ground, its size could rival a ten story building in height. The pirates climbed quickly and jumped, trying their best to ski- down with their feet over its surface to the snow mounds below. The villagers followed immidietly, seeing Bepo up ahead and running in random directions to search for the other pirates. Law had grabbed his subordinates at the last moment when they fell, pulling them behind a small tree that was covered in snow and icicles, with a little mound of snow next to it Shachi and Isaac crouched behind. "Heh and it's still morning…" Penguin looked at Law and smiled sheepishly. Law glared.

On a small remote island in the grand line, a girl was doing push-ups, clapping when she came up and catching herself on the fall. Deep black hair was held up in a bun. A bracelet on her hand that's never removed a leather cuff with some traditional markings in white on the black. Sweat rolled off her forehead. Her tank top could only take so much, stretches and kick-box practice really wore it out and the color was faded in some parts. The door to the small hotel she was at opened, and closed. Another person sat on the mat nearby. "You done yet? I'm bored." "Heh, not even close." She sat up and swiped the sweat from her face with the back of her arm. She held her hands up for a handstand, then once she was balanced she started doing pushups in that position as well. The other person in the room looked out the small window at the still blue tinted sky. _It's not even seven in the morning yet…_they sweat-dropped at looked back at the other occupant.

"WOOOOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, NYAHAHAHAH!" White locks blew in the wind, the owners feet pounded the ground. An old beat-up beanie stood strong on the young girls head. Capris just long enough to cover bruised knees and some scratches from when she ran through some rose bushes earlier and tumbled a few times. A white shirt with a large skull giving off a smug grin, and a sack of mango's on her back. "THESE ARE MINE NOW! " Her companion laughed heartily and held tightly onto her own bag, full of expensive jewelry and such rather than the simple fruit her friend took. They ran to a small home, quickly finding the trap door they discovered earlier and dropping down into it. The white-et of the two stood by the door and listened for the footsteps, until they disappeared. A smug grin fell on her lips and she walked down the hall or the lit underground passage. A small room was full of various bags and a few of their other friends sat doing their own things. They whooped and greeted them when they got back. "Alright, it's still six in the morning and so far we've got….the north half of the town. Today's lookin' good." The young light haired girl plopped down a pulled out a mango for breakfast. "And it'll just get better."


End file.
